The invention concerns arrangements for influencing and treating the air of at least one room by adjusting the temperature as well as by ionization of the supply air.
It is known that the air in a room and thus the breathing air can be treated by ionization apparatus. In this connection, bacteria and other germs are killed and large molecules are split into small molecule fragments. Complex and large molecules, inter alia, are smell-causing substances so that by air ionization it is also possible to suppress smells. Moreover, even health-hazardous load situations of the room air can be eliminated and microorganisms in the air can be effectively reduced.
In ionization apparatus electrical fields between two electrodes at voltage potentials are utilized in order to generate ions by gas discharge by collision ionization. As it is known in the art, for this purpose ionization tubes in the form of glass tubes are used; the inner side of the tubes is coated and the outer side is electrically conducting. For this purpose, is it is known in the art to arrange preferably tubular metal grid structures on the outer side of the glass tubes so that a coaxial configuration is provided. When an electrical voltage is applied that is sufficient for gas discharge, the glass of the wall becomes a dielectric in which a large electrical field is present. The flowing air is enriched with ions. In DE 196 51 402 A1 (Apparatus for Physical Treatment of Air, in particular, Breathing Air) air ionization devices of a flat configuration are used as electrodes that are spaced apart from one another.
A significant disadvantage of such an arrangement resides in that, starting at a certain voltage, ozone is formed and ozone formation is increased with increasing voltage.
DE 43 34 956.0 C2 (Method for Treatment of Air with Ions as well as Device for Performing the Method) discloses a method for air treatment with ions and a device for performing the method wherein the long-term stability of the ionization apparatus is increased. In this connection, the discharge voltage is controlled such that an increased ozone generation does not take place. As in the case of unloaded natural air, it is ensured technically by means of the described method and the described device that oxygen ions are present at all times. By means of the employed sensors, in the form of an air quality sensor, an air flow sensor, and an air humidity sensor, this minimum intensity can be maintained substantially within a load range.
In the presence of outer disruption sources, such as smog, an inversion weather condition, thunderstorms, outer energy fields, or inner disruption sources as a result of operating electrical devices, the ozone load in the supply air can be increased by an undesirable amount and can lead to a limit value being surpassed. In DE 100 07 523 C2 (Method for Air Treatment with Ions as well as Device for Performing the Method) an additional ozone sensor for determining the ozone contents is therefore provided as a component of this device. By means of a control device, the ionization power is controlled with regard to the ozone contents also in such a way that even ozone decomposition occurs.
EP 1 078 205 B1 (Air Cooling Element, Method for its Operation as well as Air Cooling Arrangement) discloses an air cooling element having a chamber that has at least one air inlet and is delimited at one side by a cooling wall and otherwise is essentially closed to be air tight. The cooling wall has micro holes distributed across its surface area. This solution is only provided for temperature control of a room. Moreover, several such chambers are required for a room so that gaps are visible between neighboring chambers. Accordingly, ceilings that are configured in this way are particularly not suitable for living spaces. The micro holes represent a further disadvantage because these holes must not become plugged when applying a coating to the cooling wall. In order to ensure this, complex technologies are required so that such chambers cannot be produced easily in an economic fashion.